Johto
'Big Brother Johto' Big Brother Johto ''is the second game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in October and applications went out on October 30th. '''The season premiered on November 18, 2016'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbjohto' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Good vs. Evil': It was revealed on premiere night that the houseguests would be split into two teams of nine and sorted based upon their answers to interview questions. *'Returning Houseguests': 'Connor' and 'Aly' were brought back from 'Season 1 - Kanto' as the final additions to the Evil and Good Teams, respectively. *'Battle of the Block': Each week one member of each team would win the Head of Household competition and be responsible for nominating two houseguests from the other team. The four nominees would then participate in a Live Battle of the Block Competition where the two winners gain immunity for the week and the losers are the pre-veto nominees. The Head of Household whose nominees lose the Battle of the Block remains Head of Household. *'Diamond Power of Veto': Instead of competing for a Golden Power of Veto, it was revealed that while the Battle of the Block twist was in play, the houseguests would be competing for a Diamond Power of Veto, where the winner can not only veto one nominee, but also name the replacement. *'Veto of Many Colors': Every week for the first weeks of jury, the Viewing Lounge was able to vote as to which 'color' or type of Power of Veto would come into play that week. **'Week 7: Emerald Veto': For Week 7, the Viewing Lounge voted for there to be an Emerald Veto in play. The Emerald Veto allows the holder to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations and then the re-nominee is decided by the nominee who is still on the block. **'Week 8: No Veto': For Week 8, the Viewing Lounge voted for there to be no power of veto. This means that the Head of Household's nominees would be the final nominees for the week. **'Week 9: Platinum Veto': For Week 9, the Viewing Lounge voted for there to a Platinum Power of Veto in play. The Platinum Veto allows the holder to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations and then the re-nominee is decided by a vote of all of the evicted houseguests (both jury and pre-jury). **'Week 10: Double Veto': For Week 10, the Viewing Lounge voted for there to a Double Power of Veto in play. The Double Veto allows the holder to veto either both or neither of the Head of Household's nominations. *'Christmas Gift': A secret post was made on the blog on Christmas Day, alerting houseguests that they could battle for a special Christmas gift! One houseguest claimed the prize. The special gift and it's owner were kept secret. *'Triple Eviction': At the ''Special Live Eviction it was announced that there would be two Double Evictions back to back played out in one night. *'Jury Buyback': At the Special Live Eviction it was also announced that Justin, Christian, Kaitlyn and Jacob would be competing for a spot back in the game. Justin won the buyback and immunity for the following week. 'Houseguests' Voting History Notes *'Note 1': On premiere night it was announced that the houseguests would be split into two teams: Good and Evil, represented by "G" and "E" on the chart. *'Note 2': The other twist of the season, the Battle of the Block was announced on premiere night. Two members from each team would be nominated and face off in a Live Battle of the Block competition, the winners earning immunity for the week and the losers going on to be nominees. *'Note 3': The third twist of the season was announced to be that for every week that there was a Battle of the Block competition the Power of Veto competition would be for a Diamond Power of Veto and not a standard Golden Veto. This means the winner of the veto has the ability to name the replacement nominee. *'Note 4': Slade decided to walk from the game due to personal reasons. *'Note 5': This week is a Double Eviction, meaning that the Head of Household nominates 3 houseguests for eviction and at the end of the week votes would be cast to save instead of evict. *'Note 6': This week was the first week without the Battle of the Block, Teams Twist and Diamond Power of Veto twists. *'Note 7': Due to the Veto of Color twist, the veto was voted by the Viewing Lounge to be the Emerald Power of Veto. This means that when Christian used the veto on herself, Rhea was able to choose the renominee. *'Note 8': This week the VL voted for there to be no POV. This means that Jacob's nominees would be final nominees. *'Note 9': This week the VL voted for there to a Platinum Power of Veto. This means that if veto was used then the evicted houseguests would vote on the replacement nominee. *'Note 10': This week the VL voted for there to a Double Power of Veto. This means that Matthias could only use the power of veto on either both of Connor's nominations or neither. *'Note 11': Rhea used her Rose Gold Power of Veto to flip the votes and get Jacob evicted. *'Note 12': At the Triple Eviction, there was a jury buyback between the first four jurors. Justin won the buyback and re-entered the game with immunity. Weekly History WEEK 1= |-|WEEK 2= |-|WEEK 3= |-|WEEK 4= |-|WEEK 5= |-|WEEK 6= |-|WEEK 7= |-|WEEK 8= |-|WEEK 9= |-|WEEK 10= Part 2 Part 3 |-|WEEK 11= |-|WEEK 12= |-|WEEK 13= |-|WEEK 14= |-|FINALE= Statistics COMPETITION WINS= *Connor - 7 *Kaleigh - 6 *Justin - 4 *Rhea - 4 *Jacob - 3 *Matthias - 3 *Ruthie - 3 *Slade - 3 *Aly - 2 *Carson - 2 *Julia - 2 *Mike - 2 *Randy - 2 *Ari - 1 *Christian - 1 *Kaitlyn - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Connor - 4 *Justin - 3 *Kaleigh - 3 *Rhea - 3 *Mike - 2 *Slade - 2 *Jacob - 1 *Julia - 1 *Kaitlyn - 1 *Randy - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Kaleigh - 3 *Carson - 2 *Connor - 2 *Christian - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Julia - 1 *Matthias - 1 *Rhea - 1 *Ruthie - 1 *Slade - 1 |-|BOTB WINS= *Aly - 2 *Matthias - 2 *Ruthie - 2 *Ari - 1 *Connor - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Randy - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Ruthie - 7 *Rhea - 6 *Carson - 5 *Matthias - 5 *Kaitlyn - 4 *Aly - 3 *Ari - 3 *Jacob - 3 *Kaleigh - 3 *Randy - 3 *Christian - 2 *Connor - 2 *Justin - 2 *Bridgette - 1 *Jay - 1 *Julia - 1 *Mike - 1 *Slade - 1 |-|VOTES= *Carson - 14 *Jay - 11 *Randy - 11 *Bridgette - 10 *Kaitlyn - 10 *Mike - 10 *Aly - 9 *Ari - 8 *Justin - 8 *Ruthie - 8 *Christian - 7 *Julia - 3 *Rhea - 2 *Matthias - 1 *Connor - 1 'Alliances' *'The Gays' - Bridgette, Julia, Kaleigh, Randy *'Yiff Yiff^2' - Jay, Randy *'Porky^3' - Bridgette, Matthias, Randy *'Feminism' - Ari, Rhea, Julia, Kaleigh, Kaitlyn, Aly, Ruthie, Christian, Bridgette *'Justice 4 Robin' - Randy, Jacob *'Marina Joyce Fan Club' - Connor, Julia, Kaleigh *'Alliance' - Matthias, Rhea, Ruthie *'Hello' - Connor, Ari, Jacob *'Work From Geometry' - Kaleigh, Julia *'Cockroaches' - Julia, Carson, Jacob, Kaleigh, Christian *'Evil Team 2.0' - Connor, Ari, Bridgette, Mike, Matthias, Kaleigh, Kaitlyn, Jacob *'Eevictions' - Connor, Ari, Bridgette, Matthias, Jacob *'3 Whitneys' - Julia, Jacob, Kaleigh *'(dog)' - Julia, Randy, Christian *'Team Skull' - Connor, Jacob, Justin, Slade *'Nicholas Fan Base' - Julia, Justin, Christian *'The REAL Evil Team' - Connor, Kaitlyn, Kaleigh, Randy, Jacob, Matthias *'Slade's Puppets' - Ruthie, Jacob, Carson, Julia *'End R Phobia' - Rhea, Randy, Ruthie *'Final 3' - Rhea, Ruthie, Julia *'People that Call' - Justin, Kaitlyn, Matthias *'#Feminism' - Kaitlyn, Kaleigh, Julia *'Hasta la Lesbians' - Kaleigh, Julia, Matthias *'Amaryn' - Connor, Matthias *'4:00 AM' - Connor, Matthias, Carson, Jacob *'MCR' - Connor, Matthias, Rhea *'What We Gonna Do' - Kaleigh, Julia, Rhea, Ruthie *'Thee Bois' - Connor, Justin, Matthias 'Trivia' *This is the first season to feature returnees. *This is the first season to have a cash prize for the winner. *'Julia' broke the series record for endurance by competing for 19 hours straight. *'Julia' was the first houseguest in the series to win both HOH and POV in the same week. *'Matthias' broke the series record for the Post Notes competition by getting 13,366 notes on his tumblr post. *'Jacob' was the first houseguest to ever be evicted with zero votes casted to evict. *'Justin' broke the record for the Poke-Combinations competition by solving it in only 6 guesses. *'Julia Rae' holds the record for the being in the most alliances: thirteen. Of the 27 alliances in this game, she was in 13 of them. *'Connor' was the first returnee to improve his placement. Category:Season